The ultimate goal of this research is the creation of a light-powered, microfluidic device that is capable of cell sorting and diagnosis and is driven by an inexpensive light source - a medical laboratory on a chip. The entire device would be completely portable enabling sophisticated medical diagnosis to be performed at virtually any location, i.e., independent of environment. The intent of this proposal is to do exploratory research into novel new methods of manufacturing these chips, and to investigate new concepts in excitation and detection made possible through the unique fabrication process. In addition, entirely new methods that eliminate the need for mechanically scanning optical beams are introduced. To date, optically actuated microfluidic channels that use optical traps to power the pumps and valves that control fluid flow and perform the cell separation require mechanical rastering of a beam (or beams). Having to mechanically raster these beams severely limits the scalability of the device. We propose new methods that will make it possible to optically power mechanical pumps and valves - without the necessity of moving a single beam. Significantly, there is no limit to the scalability of this new technique.